


My Sweet Immortal Prey

by Maybe_you_should_down_some_tea



Series: Prey series [1]
Category: The Most Dangerous Game - Richard Connell
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gentle and sweet, Lil Oral sex, Look I was bored, M/M, NO rape, Neck Kissing, Neck bitting, Rope Bondage, THIS WILL NOT BE RAPE., You decide!, as a treat, fucking bitches, idk if this could or couldn't be classified as dom/sub or not tbh, idk what the fuck i'm doing, starts in the shower then moves to the bed, we love gay shit for no reason here!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybe_you_should_down_some_tea/pseuds/Maybe_you_should_down_some_tea
Summary: I just remembered this was a thing and wanted to make it gay and horny
Relationships: Sanger Rainsford/Zaroff
Series: Prey series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182320
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	My Sweet Immortal Prey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sailboatsupernova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailboatsupernova/gifts).



**3rd person  
  
  
  
** Rainsford was panting and heaving when he arrived at Zaroff's Domain. The prey he had been hunting was quick, but not quick enough;  
Rainsford entered felt annoyance claw at him when he heard the soft chuckling of Zaroff, but his annoyance soon abated when he turned his to see Zaroff's soft smile that tugged at his heartstrings.  
He let out a sigh, sleep weighing down his eyes.   
"at least you find my pain humorous, Zaroff." Rainsford chuckled; Sanger soon melted into the warm touch of Zaroff as he gently lifted Rainsford's head so that he could look at his lover in the eyes.  
"I'm not laughing at your pain, sweetheart; I'm laughing at how disheveled you look after only one hour of hunting," General Zaroff gently picked a fallen green leaf from Rainsford's head.  
"My dear, Rainsford, how about we both clean ourselves up? how does a nice warm shower feel?" Sanger let out a calm sigh when Zaroff moved his warm hand to the side of Rainsford's neck.  
"That sounds like heaven on earth," Rainsford said dreamily.  
Zaroff just smiled and nodded, holding Sanger's hand and led him there bathroom.  
  
  
Zaroff locked the door behind them and gently kissed Rainsford's forehead as he started to strip to nothing: turning on the shower.  
"come on, my dear Rainsford, how about you get ready for our shower," Rainsford blushed and did as told.  
Zaroff stepped into the shower; giving space for Rainsford to also walk into; Zaroff wrapped his arms around Rainsford, gently kissing his neck,  
Zaroff grabbed a bottle of body wash and squirted a bit on his hand, and started to wash Rainsford, Zaroff with tender care: rubbed and lathered the sweet-smelling body wash; his hand purposefully moving around Rainsford's, semi-hard, cock.  
"Zaroff..." Rainsford whimpered. Rainsford felt himself heat up at Zaroff's calculated.  
Rainsford bit his lip.  
"Zaroff, not here," Rainsford put his hands over Zaroff's.  
Zaroff took his hands off Rainsford's thighs and nodded.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As soon as both Zaroff and Sanger got their clothes on. Zaroff pinned Rainsford to a wall kissing him deeply. Rainsford greedily accepted the kiss.  
"Now?" Zaroff asked while panting. Sanger nodded while holding to General Zaroff.  
"Take me to the bedroom, General~" Rainsford's voice full of lust.  
The cossack picked up Sanger with ease and took him into their bedroom, flopping him down on the lush soft bed.  
Zaroff instantly went for peppering sweet and loving kisses to his neck: soon finding a place that made the man under him let out a strangled moan. Zaroff started abusing that spot, kissing, sucking, nipping; making Rainsford let out low, breathy moans: Zaroff smiled and pulled back, looking at how quickly Rainsford untangled in front of him.  
The general leaned down and whispered into his lover's ear,   
"look at how easily you fall apart for me, only me, you're perfect," Zaroff spoke in a calm yet sultry voice, a voice that made Sanger's needy cock fully erect, begging to be free.  
Zaroff slowly undid all of Rainsford's buttons, leaving all of his lover's chest and stomach exposed.  
Rainsford shuttered as the cold air hit his sensitive skin.  
Zaroff licked and sucked the taller man's nipple: making Rainsford scratch at Zaroff's back. Zaroff pulled away and undid Sanger's pants and pulled them down.  
The General smirked and walked away, grabbing some rope.  
"I was wondering if we could... add something more," Zaroff walked back to Rainsford,  
"It's your choice, my dear," Zaroff smiled, caressing Sanger's cheek with the back of his hand.  
Rainsford smiled, gently touching the rough rope, "I would love to."   
Zaroff smiled and tied up Rainsford's wrist and tied him up to the headboard.  
"How does that feel?"  
"It feels fine," Rainsford smiled.  
Zaroff kissed Sanger's neck and gently rubbed his lover's clothed cock, making him let out a soft needy moan as Zaroff teased him. The general smirked and slipped down the taller man's boxers, finally letting his cock free.  
"look at you, so perfect~," Zaroff purred as he rubbed the tip of Rainsford's dick.  
"all for me, right?" The general whispered into Sanger's ear.  
"yes-Ahh~- all for you!" Zaroff smiled at the needy tone of the taller man.  
the general kissed the tip of Rainsford's cock; grabbing the half-empty bottle of lube on their nightstand, pouring some on his fingers, and pushed a finger into Rainsford as he swallowed down his lover's dick, and he licked all around Rainsford cock; as his finger explored inside of Sanger's tight, needy, ass

Zaroff was attacking Rainsford's prostate; Sweetly rubbing and caressing it, causing Sanger to scream and moan as 3 fingers caused waves of pleasure.  
"Do you think you're ready for the main course?" Zaroff asked; Rainsford nodded as an answer.  
The general smirked and lathered his cock in lube, quickly slipping his fingers out and slipping his cock in, sighing as the inviting warmth of Rainsford's ass engulfed his sensitive member.  
  
Sanger whimpered for more, his hands tugging against the binds that held him in place.  
The Cassock smirked and happily obliged his tall lovers' request.  
"You feel like heaven, darling!" The top growled as he pounding into Rainsford ruthlessly, groaning uncontrollably.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sanger started chanting Zaroff's name as he reached his climax, begging for release.  
"go, my sweet, cum, for me~" Rainsford moaned loudly as he painted his chest and stomach white; The tightening of Sanger's walls around him caused Zaroff to cum soon after Rainsford.  
The general panted and untied Sanger's hand and flopping down beside him, covering themselves in his lush, thick covers.  
They both quickly fell asleep, warm and lovingly embracing each other.

**Author's Note:**

> silboatsupernova. hope you like it! what's a gift without a surprise!


End file.
